Baker Whiskers
Whiskers Baker(VWM096) was born on the 26th of August 2005 in the Whiskers Mob. He was born in a litter of four pups. His three other litter-mates were his two sisters Billy(VWF093) and Ella(VWF095), and his brother Miles(VWM094). His parents were the dominant pair of the Whiskers for five years, they were Flower and Zaphod. Baker and his litter-mates were actually the ninth surviving litter to be born to Flower in her reign as the Whiskers dominant female for five years. He and his siblings survived. The Whiskers by then were a large successful group. Baker was actually the most aggressive pup in the litter, always feisty and attacking the other pups or anything that came his way. He and his litter-mates eventually matured into adulthood. Baker lived most of his life in the Whiskers as a subordinate male under his father Zaphod. In January 2007, Flower died and his older half sister Rocket Dog took leadership of the group. His father Zaphod left with some of the other males to form the short lived Incas group. Baker remained in the Whiskers until October 2007, when he went roving with some of the other Whiskers males. He went roving with his brothers Miles and Panthro, his older half brother Zarathustra, and his nephew Karim and formed a roving coalition. The males left the Whiskers for good and the males soon joined a rival group. Commandos The new group was called the Commandos. They managed to see off most of the resident males. Once the roving coalition settled in, his older half brother Zarathustra took dominant male position next to Zorilla who was the dominant female. Baker nor the rest of the males challenged Zarathustra for dominant position and so continued living the life of subordinate males. Baker and his brothers did however mate with some of the subordinate females of the group. His brother Miles was then evicted from the Commandos by Zarathustra. Zarathustra then began to pick on Baker since he was the next oldest but unlike his brother Baker was smart enough to sumbit to his brother. Zarathustra allowed Baker to stay and he allowed Miles to rejoin the group a month later. In February 2008, Zarathustra was predated, the position of dominant male became available. Baker was one of the oldest males along with his litter-mate brother Miles. Baker, Miles and even Panthro all competed for the position of dominant male. Baker and Miles were fairly matched and their fight lasted for days. Baker eventually won the position of dominant male. He was dominant for only a two months, but sadly he contracted disease, and in his weaken state Miles attacked him and deposed him in April. Baker was euthanised a month later on May 27, 2008. Meerkat Manor Baker was featured on Meerkat Manor season 2 as an aggressive pup called Attila. Out of his litter he was the most aggressive and he even picked on the other pups. Like most of the pups once the next litter was born Attila was no one memntion and disappeared from the show. Then Baker was featured again on Meerkat Manor season 4 as Baker, along with his Miles. He left the group with his litter-mate brother Miles, his older brother Zorro(Zarathustra), Dizzy(Panthro) and Duke(Karim). Zorro's coalition which came across the Commandos led by Nikita(Zorilla). The males joined the group after a predator attack. Zorro became the dominant male. After Miles was evicted and driven out of the group, Baker became Zorro's next target. Baker was attacked but never evicted. In The Darkest Day, Zorro died of a predator attack, leaving the position of dominant male vacant. Baker and Miles fought for dominance viciously. Baker was ganged up on by Miles and Nikita, but survived. He and his brother were last seen on the show both very wounded, but also both unwilling to accept defeat. Links Whiskers Mob Commandos Mob Miles Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats